Solo una ilusión
by Skye Wave
Summary: Hans, Garet, Iván y Mia viajan a través de Angara en busca de Nadia y Kraden, que han sido secuestrados por los mismos que les robaron las estrellas elementales. En su camino hallarán pruebas y obstáculos que solo los guerreros más fuertes podrían superar, pero también encontrarán sentimientos inesperados dentro de ellos mismos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Un día fresco y soleado, por los caminos de Angara, viajaba un grupo de cuatro aventureros que acababa de salir de Kolima en busca de su siguiente destino.

—¿Sabéis? Me alegro mucho de haber podido ayudar a la gente de Kolima, habría sido terrible para ellos vivir para siempre con el cuerpo de un árbol —dijo Mia, la única chica de la cuadrilla.

—Y a la vez hemos ayudado al bosque —añadió Iván, el más joven de ellos.

Hans y Garet asintieron y el primero se detuvo delante de un camino.

—Chicos, por aquí se va al Templo Fuchin, deberíamos ir allí —propuso Hans, que era el más racional de los cuatro y, además, conocía bien la geografía de Angara.

No tardaron en llegar al templo, donde encontraron a un hombre anciano con una larga barba blanca que parecía estar meditando. No había abierto los ojos ni siquiera cuando habían entrado dentro de la sala, parecía que nada pudiera quebrar su concentración. Los tres centraron su mirada en Iván, que enseguida se dio cuenta de que solo podrían acceder a él a través de su capacidad para leer la mente. Cuando el anciano se dio cuenta de lo que Iván estaba haciendo, se dispuso a hablar.

—¿Quién desea comunicarse conmigo?

—¿Sois vos el maestro Nyunpa? —se atrevió a preguntar Iván, obteniendo un breve gesto de afirmación.

—Si venís tras esos tipos… Me temo que lo tendréis complicado para llegar hasta ellos —dijo, ante la sorpresa de los chicos. No habían tenido oportunidad de explicarse ante el maestro, pero no había sido necesario; después de todo, podía leerles la mente.

—No vamos a echarnos atrás tan deprisa, podremos con lo que sea que nos espera —le aseguró Garet cruzándose de brazos.

—Vuestra determinación no servirá para cruzar el bosque Mogall, joven —respondió el anciano, serio—. Ningún hombre normal puede hacerlo. Quien entra allí, está destinado a vagar buscando una salida… hasta el fin de sus días. Sin embargo, he notado algo extraordinario en vosotros cuando os habéis acercado, pero no es suficiente.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Hans.

—Significa que, si superáis las pruebas de la gruta de las cataratas, quizá también estéis preparados para adentraros en ese bosque maldito.

—Al menos debemos intentarlo, ¿no es así? —dijo Hans mirando a sus compañeros, que parecían conformes.

El anciano volvió a cerrar los ojos con un gruñido, dando a entender que no tenía nada más que decir por el momento. Los cuatro salieron del templo y dirigieron su mirada hacia las cataratas situadas junto al templo, donde había un monje apostado. Cuando les vio llegar, se apartó a un lado con una inclinación de cabeza para dejarles paso al interior de la gruta.

A medida que se internaban en el interior, comenzaron a ver antorchas ancladas a las paredes, que iluminaban la gruta a partir de donde no llegaba la luz del sol. Pasaron un rato caminando por túneles serpenteantes, atravesando estanques y pasando de cueva en cueva, hasta que se toparon con una losa de piedra con una inscripción. Hans tomó una de las antorchas de las paredes para iluminar la losa y poder leer lo que decía.

—"Los rayos de luz dan vida a las sombras, revelando el camino" —leyó.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Garet.

—No lo sé, es una especie de acertijo. O una pista sobre algo —aventuró Hans.

Siguieron su camino durante al menos una hora que se les hizo eterna. Comenzaron a perder la paciencia cuando llegaron por quinta vez al lugar del que habían partido.

—Estamos caminando en círculos… —suspiró Garet—. ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? Solo hemos encontrado una joya roja diminuta.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando Mia ahogó una exclamación.

—¡Mirad eso! —señaló a un rincón de la cueva, donde se encontraba un pequeño ser agazapado.

—Es un djinn de Júpiter… —murmuró Iván para sí mismo.

—Hay una puerta detrás de él, quizá podamos alcanzarlo por otro lugar —propuso Garet, acercándose a la extensión de agua que los separaba del djinn, demasiado grande como para saltarla—. Cualquiera se atreve a meterse en ese agua…

—Sin embargo, hemos probado todos los caminos y ninguno conduce a esa puerta, ¿por dónde habrá llegado ese djinn? —preguntó Mia.

Hans permanecía en silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Mia. ¿Realmente habían pasado por todos los caminos posibles? Una chispa se encendió en su mente de pronto. Cogió una antorcha, dejando a oscuras a los demás, y se puso a examinar las paredes detenidamente a la luz del fuego, acariciando los salientes con la palma de la mano. Se detuvo en un punto donde una roca tenía una textura distinta a las demás. Probó a empujarla y se hundió, haciendo un ruido que repitió el eco. No tuvo que hacer nada más, pues la pared giró y dejó un espacio lo suficientemente amplio como para que pasase una persona.

—Aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, Mia —dijo, alumbrando el pasadizo que se había abierto ante ellos.

Los demás corrieron hacia allí y se internaron por un estrecho túnel detrás de Hans, que sostenía el fuego. Justo iban a entrar en una cueva nueva cuando Iván, que se había fijado en el suelo, exclamó:

—¡Cuidado, Hans! —intentó detenerle alargando un brazo hacia él.

Pero Hans ya había puesto un pie dentro y sintió un agudo pinchazo que le hizo dar un salto y retroceder. Acercó la antorcha al suelo y vio que estaba cubierto de pinchos salvo por algunos tramos.

—Tenemos que esquivar eso, tened cuidado —les advirtió, comprobando que no se había hecho nada grave en el pie—. Está claro que, quien puso estas trampas, quería asegurarse de que no cualquier persona llegase a las entrañas de la gruta. Me pregunto qué esconderá…

Ninguno respondió, todos estaban ocupados imaginándose qué podrían encontrar al final de aquella galería. De camino, encontraron al djinn que habían visto antes y este se unió a ellos sin necesidad de combatir. Finalmente, llegaron a una cueva más grande y sin antorchas, donde hallaron una enorme estatua de un dragón. Garet, movido por un presentimiento, colocó la pequeña joya roja que habían encontrado en el hueco del ojo del dragón, y este exhaló una llamarada por la boca que iluminó la cueva entera. Vieron entonces que el suelo de la cueva estaba cubierto de pinchos por completo, esta vez no había ningún hueco por el que pasar.

—No podemos sortear esos pinchos, pero tampoco podemos pasar por encima, nos haríamos daño —dijo Mia, preocupada.

—¿En qué consiste la prueba que dijo el maestro? ¿En agujerearnos los pies? —rió Garet con sorna.

—Volvamos sobre nuestros pasos, puede que hayamos pasado algo por alto —propuso Hans.

De nuevo comenzaron a dar vueltas por la gruta, fijándose en cada piedra, en cada rincón, en cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer sospechosa, pero no vieron nada inusual. Acabaron llegando a la sala con la estatua del dragón.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido, hemos revisado la gruta de arriba abajo, hemos pasado por aquí tres veces —se quejó Mia—. No hay nada más. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—No creo que la prueba trate de hacerse daño, creo que… quizá… —Iván tomó la antorcha de Hans y se acercó a los pinchos. Al acercarles la luz, se dio cuenta de que no todos ellos eran iguales—. Hay algunos pinchos que no puedo ver claramente, ¿es solo impresión mía?

Hans se agachó junto a él.

—No, Iván, de hecho… Creo que tienes razón. ¿Recordáis la inscripción? "Los rayos de luz…", "revelando el camino". Hay un camino aquí, solo que necesitábamos bastante luz para verlo.

Tras decir aquello, Hans se arriesgó a avanzar uno de sus pies.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Mia, conteniendo la respiración.

Hans dio otro paso, y otro, y otro, sin que los pinchos le hiriesen. Parecía seguir un camino que solo él veía. Llegó hasta el final de la cueva y cruzó una puerta. Segundos después, volvió a salir.

—¡Eh, chicos! Creo que el maestro Nyunpa no tendrá más remedio que decirnos cómo atravesar el bosque Mogall —sonrió Hans mostrándoles el Orbe de Fuerza que sostenía con una mano.

Deshizo el camino con cuidado de no pisar los pinchos equivocados y siguió a los demás hasta la salida de la gruta. Aunque había pasado mucho rato, al franquear la entrada del templo, encontraron al maestro en la misma posición que cuando salieron de allí. Sin embargo, esta vez abrió los ojos cuando los escuchó pasar.

—¡Excelente! No esperaba menos de vosotros, aventureros —les dijo—. Ahora ya podéis cruzar el bosque. Solo tenéis que emplear la energía del orbe y aparecerán unas criaturas que os mostrarán el camino correcto.

Hans y los demás se miraron y se despidieron del maestro cortésmente, agradecidos por haberles dado la clave para continuar su viaje.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Después de cruzar —no sin cierta dificultad— el bosque Mogall, llegaron a Xian, una próspera aldea donde, con el Ki obtenido en el Templo Fuchin, lograron impresionar incluso al maestro Feh. Sin embargo, no permanecieron allí mucho tiempo. Tras salir de Xian, atravesaron un pasaje que les llevó a las minas de Altin, donde ayudaron a los habitantes con el problema de la inundación. Atravesaron las minas y un camino les condujo hasta el Templo Lama, donde tuvieron una interesante conversación con la maestra Hama. Allí mismo, esta le enseñó a Iván la habilidad de _Revelar_ , pues su siguiente destino era el Desierto de Lamakan, y ella les había asegurado que no sobrevivirían si no la ponían en práctica.

El camino hasta el desierto era corto, y cuando estaban a punto de entrar, los cuatro se preguntaron a sí mismos si aquello era una buena idea.

—¿Estás seguro de que podremos pasar el desierto? Parece muy peligroso —preguntó Mia sin lograr disimular su preocupación. Iba un poco rezagada, al lado de Iván.

—A mí también me parece peligroso, pero confío en la maestra Hama. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien si hacemos lo que nos recomendó —respondió él.

—Lo sé, pero, aun así… —suspiró.

—Estaremos bien, Mia. Encontraré los oasis, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió, aunque no se sentía mucho más tranquila. Iván acababa de aprender aquella habilidad y dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de utilizarla correctamente, pero no quedaba más remedio que ponerse en sus manos.

Pronto dejaron de caminar sobre hierba para encontrar arena bajo sus pies. Los rayos del sol caían con fuerza sin una sola nube que se interpusiera en su camino. Caminaban despacio para no cansarse demasiado rápido, pero la gran explanada de arena y rocas parecía no tener fin. Cada paso que daban consumía gran parte de su energía, como si el sol exprimiese hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas.

—Estoy chorreando, y me arde la cabeza —dijo Garet secándose el sudor de la frente.

Iván parecía concentrado. Entonces, se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia un montículo.

—Ahí hay un oasis, estoy seguro —anunció.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a llegar allí y se encontraron con un pequeño oasis que les hizo sentir a salvo. Cuando llegó el momento de continuar, todos se mostraban reacios a abandonar aquel maravilloso lugar, pero ninguno lo dijo en alto.

Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por llegar. Pasaron demasiado tiempo sin encontrar ningún oasis y tuvieron que hacer frente a espeluznantes criaturas y fieros animales, lo que les robó tanta energía que llegó un momento en que apenas podían avanzar. Las rocas eran demasiado bajas como para proporcionarles algo de sombra, y la capacidad de _Revelar_ de Iván había caído en picado junto con sus fuerzas. Hans se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra una roca.

—Necesito beber un poco —se justificó.

Abrió la cantimplora para beber, pero cuando la inclinó sobre su boca, apenas cayeron un par de gotas.

—¿No queda agua? —exclamó Mia, asustada, tomando la cantimplora de las manos de Hans con una expresión de espanto.

—Iván, por favor, necesitamos un oasis… —le apremió Garet.

El joven cayó de rodillas sobre la arena y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Había cerrado los ojos, intentando ver algo, pero la sed y el terrible calor que los azotaba le impedían concentrarse.

«Tengo que hacerlo… Le prometí a Mia que todo iría bien, no puedo fallarle», se repetía a sí mismo constantemente.

—No… No puedo más… —murmuró Mia antes de que las fuerzas le fallasen del todo y se desvaneciese.

—¡Mia! —se alarmó Hans, sosteniéndola antes de que se golpease contra el suelo.

Al ver aquello, Iván se dijo a sí mismo que no podía permitir que Mia se encontrase en peligro. Llevaban mucho rato caminando y estaban al borde de la deshidratación, aunque probablemente Mia ya había sobrepasado su límite. No era de extrañar, pues la joven había usado sus energías para curar a sus compañeros después de algunos de los combates que habían tenido que librar. Con esa imagen de Mia, Iván se olvidó del sol abrasador y de la necesidad que tenía de beber, y puso toda la fuerza que le quedaba en concentrarse en la imagen de un oasis.

Entonces lo divisó.

Al principio parecía muy lejano, pero poco a poco su imagen pasó de ser un reflejo borroso a un conjunto de formas claras y nítidas.

—Ahí… Está ahí —señaló Iván con el dedo, agotado.

Garet le ayudó a levantarse y, como pudieron, avanzaron hasta el oasis, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de donde se habían detenido. Hans cargaba con Mia en brazos, temiendo no ser capaz de llegar, pero el muchacho tenía un aguante extraordinario. Se agachó junto al agua y metió a Mia dentro poco a poco, y rellenó la cantimplora para darle de beber.

Bebieron y se mojaron como si fuese la última vez en sus vidas. Permanecieron allí un rato, descansando, hasta que se sintieron capaces de continuar su viaje. Mia ya se encontraba mucho mejor, habían repuesto sus reservas de agua e incluso habían comido algo.

Abandonar el oasis fue difícil, pero sabían que no podían quedarse allí para siempre. Con fuerzas renovadas, retomaron su viaje e hicieron frente a los monstruos que encontraron en su camino.

—Ahí hay una cueva, entremos —dijo Hans, señalándola—. Creo que es la salida del desierto.

Sin duda, dentro de la cueva se estaba mucho mejor. Allí, resguardados del sol, aprovecharon para descansar un poco.

—Tenían razón sobre este lugar, pensé que exageraban cuando decían que podíamos morir —suspiró Garet.

—Ahora iremos a Kalay, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mia.

—Sí, pasaremos por allí antes de ir al muelle —respondió Hans.

Y así continuó su camino tras atravesar el terrible Desierto de Lamakan. Repusieron totalmente sus fuerzas en Kalay y, un par de días después, fueron al muelle para subir al barco que los llevaría a Tolbi, su siguiente parada. Tuvieron que pasar una noche en alta mar, durmiendo en varios camarotes junto a otros pasajeros que se dirigían a Tolbi. La mayoría de ellos eran guerreros que se habían estado preparando para participar en una famosa competición deportiva que estaba a punto de comenzar: el Coloso. Garet llegó a preguntarse si le dejarían participar a él, aunque los competidores que se dirigían al evento intimidaban a cualquiera.

En cierto momento de aquella noche, Iván se despertó súbitamente, con el corazón acelerado. Por un momento había creído que seguían en el desierto, pero allí solo había literas con robustos hombres dormidos sobre ellas. Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, pero se lo impidieron los ronquidos de varios de los guerreros que dormían en ese mismo camarote. Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pero parecía que los participantes del Coloso también competían por el premio al ronquido más fuerte.

—Parecen una manada de leones rugiendo —murmuró Iván levantándose de la cama, irritado.

Visto que no conseguía dormir, decidió salir a cubierta a tomar el aire y contemplar la calma del mar en aquel ambiente nocturno. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Mia se encontraba apoyada en la borda, mirando el horizonte. La brisa marina le golpeaba la cara, agitando su pelo y su ropa. Iván la contemplaba extasiado cuando ella notó su presencia y le dirigió una breve mirada. Dando un respingo, Iván salió de su embobamiento y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mia? —le preguntó para iniciar una conversación.

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte. No podía dormir y me apetecía salir aquí, a mirar el mar y el cielo —le señaló las estrellas, que brillaban con fuerza.

—La verdad es que se está mejor respirando este aire tan fresco que el aire viciado del camarote.

—¿Tienes que compartir habitación con muchas personas?

—Están Hans y Garet, y el resto son unos cuantos guerreros que van a competir al coloso. Alguno debería ducharse un poco más a menudo —suspiró, haciendo reír a Mia.

—Suerte que yo comparto camarote con tres chicas que no roncan ni huelen mal.

—Considérate afortunada.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, observando los reflejos ondulantes de la luz de la luna sobre el mar.

—Oye, Iván, gracias por haberte esforzado tanto en el Desierto de Lamakan —rompió el silencio Mia.

—No tienes que darme las gracias por ello, era necesario encontrar esos oasis. Fuiste tú la que se esforzó demasiado curándonos a los cuatro después de que esos monstruos nos hiriesen. Nos diste un buen susto.

Otro silencio.

—En realidad, fuiste tú, principalmente, la que me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para conseguir revelar esos oasis —se atrevió a decir Iván, desviando la mirada hacia la madera sobre la que se apoyaba.

Mia lo miró sin saber qué decir. No sabía qué debía responder a eso, o si debía quedarse callada, simplemente.

—Gracias por haber confiado en mí cuando te prometí que encontraría los oasis —añadió.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Mia se sintió mal. Había hecho creer a Iván que había confiado en él al llegar al Desierto de Lamakan, cuando en realidad había hecho justo lo contrario. A pesar de ser más joven y más débil que ellos, poseía una gran fuerza de voluntad y una gran inteligencia. La madurez con la que afrontaba las situaciones que se le planteaban se igualaba a la de sus compañeros, sorprendiéndolos gratamente muy a menudo.

—Gracias a ti, Iván. No habríamos sobrevivido a ese horrible lugar sin ti —respondió ella—. De no haber sido por tus habilidades, me hubiera deshidratado por completo. Sentí que me moría.

—Yo no hubiera permitido eso jamás, ya lo sabes —le dijo, muy serio.

Mia sonrió, enternecida.

—Creo que deberíamos intentar dormir, mañana habrá que ponerse en marcha de nuevo y más vale que estemos descansados —dijo, separándose de la barandilla.

Iván se sintió desilusionado. Había esperado que la velada durase un poco más, pues no solía tener oportunidades como aquella, con Mia a solas y compartiendo bonitas vistas con ella.

—Yo me quedaré un rato más —respondió, con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

—Está bien, yo voy dentro. Te veré mañana —se despidió, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Iván observó la figura de la joven de espaldas alejándose hacia la puerta de madera que la conducía a los camarotes. Cuando Mia desapareció, volvió la vista a las estrellas, suspirando de nuevo. Aunque se empeñase en intentarlo, sabía que sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles. Intentaba quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, pero, en el fondo, sabía que Mia nunca le correspondería.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente desembarcaron en el muelle de Tolbi. Garet estaba un poco mareado y se sintió aliviado por bajar del barco. Hans se fijó en que la cara de Iván presentaba unas leves ojeras.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó—. Parece que no has dormido mucho.

—Anoche no conseguía dormir, pero ya me repondré —le restó importancia.

En Tolbi se enteraron de que había desaparecido su gobernante, lord Babi, al que hallaron más tarde en una cueva al norte de la ciudad. Había ido allí en busca de una medicina que se hallaba oculta, pero no había conseguido encontrarla. El anciano les pidió ayuda a los cuatro viajeros, que le llevaron la medicina que necesitaba después de despejar el camino de monstruos y criaturas que se escondían dentro de la cueva. Lord Babi se sintió muy agradecido por semejante ayuda y les ofreció participar en las finales del Coloso. Normalmente, para acceder a las finales de la competición, los participantes debían pasar unas pruebas en las que seleccionaban solo a los mejores guerreros. Sin embargo, le habían salvado la vida al mismísimo alcalde de Tolbi, y este no dudó en hacer una excepción. Además, había podido verlos en acción y quería volver a verlos.

Solo podía participar uno de los cuatro y, para desgracia de Garet, lord Babi había decidido que sería Hans. No dio muchas explicaciones de por qué le había elegido, tan solo comentó que, por lo que había podido ver en la cueva, le parecía el más apto para ello. Hans, por su parte, no se negó. Sabía que el alcalde tenía mucho que ofrecerles, así que pensó que merecía la pena intentar ganar el Coloso. Además, ¿por qué defraudar a lord Babi?

Cuando llegó el momento, Hans se separó de los demás para ir a la sala donde se encontraban el resto de finalistas. Los otros tres buscaron los sitios más apropiados para colocarse entre la multitud. No solo querían ver y animar a Hans, sino que, además, pensaban ayudarle si era necesario. Garet, que se había quedado con ganas de participar, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que Hans ganase.

La final constaba de tres rondas en las que Hans y otro luchador tenían que atravesar un circuito y llegar lo más rápido posible a la arena para hacerse con los mejores objetos para el combate. El camino hasta la arena estaba repleto de trampas y obstáculos que Garet, Iván y Mia no dudaron en eliminar con su psinergía. Los combates de las dos primeras rondas no fueron realmente un problema para Hans, pero llegó bastante desgastado al tercer combate y, para colmo, su oponente era el más fuerte de los tres a los que debía enfrentarse.

—¡Hans, resiste, ya solo te queda uno! —gritó Garet desde el público.

El joven puso todas sus fuerzas en el combate, pero el otro guerrero lograba alcanzarle con ataques certeros y eficaces. Cuando a Hans no le quedaba ningún objeto para curarse, empleó el poder de un djinn que ralentizó los ataques de su enemigo, haciéndolos más fácil de esquivar. No obstante, uno de ellos le alcanzó y le dejó prácticamente por los suelos.

En el último momento, justo cuando el robusto guerrero iba a asestar el golpe definitivo, Hans reunió fuerzas para ponerse de nuevo en pie. Podían haber elegido a otro de sus compañeros para luchar, como a Garet, pero le habían elegido a él. No podía fallar, no podía fallarles a ellos. No podía fallarle a _ella_. Cuando su oponente se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre él, invocó a uno de los espíritus que le ayudaban en la batalla y este se interpuso en la trayectoria del impacto, avanzando hacia el otro luchador, que segundos después estaba tendido boca arriba sobre la arena, agotado.

El combate había llegado a su fin.

Comenzaron los aplausos y los gritos de la gente, entre ellos los de sus amigos, que no cabían en sí de entusiasmo. El público aclamaba el nombre de Hans y los encargados de entregar al ganador una corona de laurel entraron en la arena para llevar a cabo su tarea. Sin embargo, no llegaron a coronar al campeón. De repente, Hans se desplomó, quedando en el mismo estado que su rival. Sus compañeros, alarmados, corrieron hacia la arena, haciendo caso omiso a los guardias que les gritaban que estaba prohibido acceder al recinto.

—¡Hans! ¡Hans, despierta! —exclamó Garet, cogiéndolo por los hombros.

—Está bien, creo que solo tiene que reponerse del combate —dijo Mia, manteniendo la calma.

Colocó las manos sobre Hans y se concentró para transmitirle su poder curativo. Todo el mundo aguardaba expectante, sin saber muy bien lo que había ocurrido. Cuando Mia terminó, algo cansada, se separó un poco de él.

—Debemos llevarlo al palacio de lord Babi —dictaminó—. Dejemos que se recupere allí.

Lo cogieron entre algunos guardias y se lo llevaron dentro del palacio mientras el público aplaudía aún más fuerte. Una vez dentro, lo pusieron sobre una cama y se retiraron, dejando a los cuatro compañeros solos en un salón lleno de camas.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —murmuró Iván dirigiéndose a Mia.

—Sí, no os preocupéis, solo necesita descansar, ha sido un combate bastante duro. Y creo que tú también deberían descansar, ¿no crees? —le puso una mano en el hombro—. No has pasado muy buena noche en el barco, se te nota en la cara.

El chico se estremeció al sentir el contacto con aquella mano. El recuerdo de la noche anterior lo invadió y se separó un poco de ella. Estaba cansado y, dado que no iban a poder continuar el viaje hasta que Hans se repusiera, decidió acostarse en otra cama.

—Tienes razón, no pude dormir bien en el barco —afirmó.

—¿Por qué no dormimos un poco nosotros también, Mia? También hemos participado en el Coloso, a nuestra manera. Nos lo merecemos —rió Garet.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Además, está anocheciendo.

De modo que decidieron tomarse un respiro y ocuparon las camas vacías de la estancia.

Unas horas después, Mia se despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer. Se estiró y cerró los ojos, descansando un último minuto. Ninguno de los otros se había despertado todavía, pero sentía tener un agujero en el estómago y decidió desayunar. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la estancia, se fijó en Hans y se preguntó si estaría bien después de lo ocurrido al finalizar el Coloso. Se aproximó para comprobarlo y, para asegurarse de que podría continuar el viaje sin problemas esa misma mañana, se sentó en el borde de la cama, acercó las manos a su cuerpo y ejerció su poder curativo.

Instantes después, inesperadamente, Hans abrió los ojos y la vio a su lado. Ella se sintió cohibida inmediatamente y retrocedió un poco, apartando las manos de él.

—¿Mia? —murmuró, somnoliento, después de mirarla fijamente, como si estuviera enfocando la vista.

—Ho-hola, Hans. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —respondió ella, aún algo sonrojada por haber sido descubierta.

—Supongo que sí, ¿qué me ocurrió? Lo último que recuerdo es el sonido de los aplausos cuando derroté al último guerrero de la competición.

—Te esforzaste demasiado y te desplomaste en mitad de la arena, justo antes de que te coronasen.

—¿Llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo?

—Desde ayer por la tarde, más o menos. Siento haberte despertado, quizá necesitabas descansar más, yo solo… intentaba… Quiero decir, estaba…

—Mia —cortó, incorporándose en la cama—. Sé lo que pretendías, no importa que me hayas despertado, estoy mucho mejor ahora —sonrió.

Ella también esbozó una sonrisa, algo más relajada.

—Gracias por preocuparte tanto —Hans le cogió las manos y se las estrechó con suavidad—. Tuvimos mucha suerte al cruzarnos contigo en Imil.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, somos un equipo, ¿no? —respondió, agradeciendo interiormente el halago—. Además… —añadió, tras unos segundos en silencio, pero no continuó.

—¿Además? —preguntó el muchacho al ver que no proseguía.

Mia se había arrepentido de haber comenzado esa frase nada más pronunciar la primera palabra, pero pensó que, ahora que Hans esperaba una respuesta, no había vuelta atrás. Tomó aire y se atrevió a decírselo.

—Además, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Siempre tendré algo de psinergía para curar tus heridas.

A Hans le pilló desprevenido aquella afirmación. No supo cómo responderle con palabras —o, más bien, no se atrevió a decirle lo que pensaba—, así que le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Lo mismo digo.

Aunque ambos creían que los demás estaban dormidos, Iván se había despertado al escuchar la voz de sus compañeros. Tenía un sueño muy ligero y las camas estaban bastante próximas entre sí, por lo que no solo se había despertado, sino que además había escuchado la conversación entera. Al abrir los ojos se había encontrado, para su disgusto, la imagen de Hans besando a Mia, lo que le llevó a volver a cerrarlos y a apretar los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Voy a ir a la cocina a desayunar, ¿quieres venir o prefieres descansar un rato más? —le preguntó Mia después de disfrutar del cálido beso de Hans.

—Te acompaño.

Hans se puso en pie y se preparó para bajar a la cocina del palacio. Los dos jóvenes no tardaron en salir de la estancia, que volvió a sumirse en el silencio, ni siquiera la respiración de los dos muchachos se oía. Sin embargo, la mente de Iván distaba mucho de hallarse en silencio. En ella resonaban las palabras de Mia y de Hans una y otra vez, y se recreaba inevitablemente la imagen que había visto. Iván había notado algo especial entre ellos días atrás, y había deseado estar equivocado, pero Iván rara vez se equivocaba.

«No sé de qué me sorprendo», pensó. «Es normal que prefiera a Hans. Yo soy más joven, más débil, menos valiente… Hans es perfecto para ella. Lo último que iba a hacer Mia es fijarse en mí».

Iván se sintió estúpido por haber pensado que tenía alguna posibilidad con Mia. La noche que pasaron en el barco había decidido intentar olvidar lo que sentía por ella, pero ahora realmente quería olvidarlo, y quería olvidarlo a toda costa. Se desarropó con brusquedad, se levantó de la cama, cogió sus pertenencias y abandonó la habitación. Se dijo que ya comería algo más tarde, aquella mañana no desayunaría.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Esa misma mañana abandonaron Tolbi y pusieron rumbo a Suhalla. Iodem, el asistente de Babi, les acompañó hasta allí, donde encontraron a unos guerreros de Tolbi que habían resultado heridos en el Desierto de Suhalla. Les advirtieron que tuvieran cuidado con las tormentas de arena y los monstruos que las provocaban.

Su estancia en Suhalla no duró mucho tiempo, pues los cuatro aventureros enseguida partieron hacia el desierto. Iván apenas había abierto la boca desde que salieron de Tolbi, lo cual extrañó a los demás. Sabían que Iván no era especialmente locuaz, pero había permanecido casi todo el camino taciturno y con una actitud ligeramente distinta a la habitual. Si decía algo, sus palabras sonaban secas o mustias. Mia se percató de ello, pero no encontró el momento adecuado para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pues el chico se pasaba el día evitándola y dándole la espalda.

Ya en el desierto consiguieron detener los primeros ciclones con _Lluvia_ y combatir a los espeluznantes monstruos que se hallaban dentro de ellos. Los ataques de los adeptos de Venus les afectaban más que los de los otros, así que se centraron en potenciar los ataques de Hans para derrotar a los engendros lo más deprisa posible.

Cuando por fin consiguieron atravesar el Desierto de Suhalla, llegaron a Lalivero, donde encontraron más guerreros de Tolbi heridos. Esta vez, los culpables de su estado eran los raptores de Nadia y Kraden, a los que Hans y los demás llevaban tanto tiempo persiguiendo. Ahora también llevaban consigo a Sole, una joven de Lalivero que estaba bajo el cuidado de unos soldados de Tolbi, los mismos que habían estado a punto de perecer en el Desierto de Suhalla.

Continuaron su viaje hacia el faro de Babi, donde, tras explorarlo a fondo, llegaron a una galería subterránea en la que encontraron al alcalde de Lalivero, Faran, quien también era el padre de Sole, y a algunos hombres altos y robustos. Se hallaban ante una gruesa puerta metálica, de aspecto resistente e infranqueable.

—¿Iodem? —se sorprendió Faran al verle de pronto allí junto a otros cuatro individuos.

—Faran, siento de veras lo de Sole —respondió, pesaroso—. La traeremos de vuelta sana y salva, no te quepa duda.

—Se la han llevado por ahí —señaló la puerta—, pero es imposible de abrir. Es demasiado gruesa y pesada. Llevamos horas intentándolo.

—Quizá nosotros podamos ayudar —intervino Garet.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó Faran con recelo.

—Estos guerreros llevan persiguiendo a los que se han llevado a Sole desde hace tiempo. Incluso han llegado a enfrentarse a ellos alguna vez —respondió Iodem por ellos.

—¿Es eso cierto? Son gente muy peligrosa…

—Lo son, pero estamos dispuestos a detenerles y a recuperar a Sole y a nuestros amigos —afirmó Hans.

Faran los observó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos, el eco de sus pisadas resonaba mientras los demás esperaban, expectantes, las palabras del alcalde.

—Quiero asegurarme de que puedo confiar en vosotros —habló por fin Faran—. No puedo dejar el destino de Sole en manos de cualquiera.

—Lo entendemos perfectamente —comprendió Hans—. Probaremos de qué somos capaces.

Hans miró a sus compañeros, que asintieron, decididos. Se acercaron a la puerta y, tras examinarla unos momentos, descubrieron qué psinergía les permitiría abrir la puerta.

—Voy a probar con lo que me enseñó la maestra Hama —anunció Iván.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la puerta que tenía delante. Al principio no vio nada, pero poco a poco se fue formando en su mente una imagen más o menos nítida. Veía la gran puerta metálica y, a su izquierda, algo que no lograba identificar. Hizo un esfuerzo por fijarse en aquel objeto y vislumbró la forma de una palanca.

Iván abrió los ojos. Vio que los demás le miraban, esperando alguna revelación.

—Hay algo aquí —tocó la pared que había a la izquierda de la puerta—. Hay una palanca o algún tipo de mecanismo.

Los demás se acercaron a examinar el lugar que había señalado el joven, pero no vieron nada. Iván golpeó distintas zonas de la pared y se dio cuenta de que sonaba diferente donde él había apuntado.

—Garet, ¿puedes golpear este punto de la pared con tu maza? —le pidió.

—Eso está hecho.

Los demás retrocedieron y Garet golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas, pero la pared solo se resquebrajó un poco, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

—Vaya, sí que es resistente… Creo que haré falta esto.

Garet llevaba el Orbe de Fuerza, así que se colgó la maza y concentró toda su energía en las manos. Aguardó unos instantes y lanzó toda esa energía acumulada hacia la pared, generando una explosión. Faran y sus hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que Iodem, que ya había visto a Hans emplear su psinergía en el Coloso, se sorprendió algo menos. La pared era demasiado gruesa como para hacerla estallar en pedazos, pero había destrozado parte de ella, dejando al descubierto, en la zona que Iván había señalado, una palanca metálica. Garet la accionó.

—¡Impresionante! —susurró Faran.

—¿Cómo habrán pasado Félix y los demás? No pueden haber usado la palanca —se preguntó Mia, ya que cuando ellos habían llegado, la pared estaba intacta.

—Seguramente han encontrado otro modo de atravesarla sin dejar huella —aventuró Garet—. Sinceramente, lo de no dejar huella no es mi estilo —añadió dándole una patadita a un pequeño pedrusco que había salido despedido de la pared.

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver —les dijo Faran, aún asombrado—. Habéis conseguido abrir la puerta.

—Rescataremos a Sole —aseguró Iván.

—No me cabe duda de que con vuestro poder podréis lograrlo. Mis hombres y yo os acompañaremos.

—En realidad, alcalde Faran, sería mejor que nos esperaseis en Lalivero —dijo Hans con el semblante serio, intentando sonar convincente—. Esos tipos son más peligrosos de lo que creéis, y solo podremos derrotarlos con ayuda de la psinergía. Si nos acompañáis, pondríais en grave peligro a vuestros hombres y a vos mismo.

Faran suspiró, disgustado por no poder ayudar en el rescate de su hija.

—Está bien, confío en vuestra palabra.

Mientras Faran y los otros retrocedían hacia la salida de la galería, los cuatro aventureros se internaron en un túnel que les llevó a unas antiguas ruinas. A lo largo del camino tuvieron que sortear trampas y desentrañar acertijos para poder continuar. A partir de cierto punto, las ruinas cambiaron de aspecto y se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado en el Faro de Venus. La puerta que había intentado abrir Faran era la única manera de entrar en él por el momento, por lo que no era de extrañar que fuera tan difícil de atravesar. Al fin y al cabo, era uno de los Faros Elementales.

Durante el camino, Hans encontró una poderosa espada legendaria conocida como espada Gaia. Estaba seguro de que con esa espada no fallaría en su misión. Dejó su vieja arma para colgarse la nueva y continuaron avanzando por el faro hasta que llegaron a la última sala. En el centro había una plataforma suspendida en el aire.

—Hemos llegado al final —suspiró Hans, mirando el agujero que había en el techo.

—¿Preparados para la gran batalla? —Garet apretó los puños, impaciente por empezar.

—Hemos recorrido todo ese camino para esto, ¿no? Pues adelante —respondió Iván, avanzando hacia la plataforma.

Garet se quedó sorprendido.

—¿Le has visto la cara? —murmuró Garet aprovechando que Iván estaba de espaldas a ellos, alejándose.

—Está muy serio —respondió en el mismo tono Mia, con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

—Le pasa algo, lleva unos cuantos días muy raro —dijo Hans—. Sin embargo, creo que si nos demoramos más, puede que no lleguemos a tiempo para impedir que enciendan el faro.

—Tienes razón, le preguntaremos qué le pasa después de patearles el culo a esos malnacidos —dijo Garet, avanzando hacia la plataforma.

Hans y Mia le siguieron y acompañaron a Iván sobre la plataforma. Mientras ascendían hacia el agujero del techo, Mia miró a Iván. Cuando este se dio cuenta y se cruzó con su mirada, se apresuró a mirar para otro lado con gesto irritado. Pero ella le puso una mano sobre el hombro y no pudo zafarse de ella.

La plataforma atravesó el agujero y ante sus ojos apareció la cima del faro. Allí se encontraban personas que ya conocían y, con ellos, una joven que parecía asustada.

—Son ellos —dijo Hans rompiendo el silencio que habían mantenido mientras ascendían.

—Sí, y la que está con ellos debe de ser Sole, tenemos que sacarla de ahí —asintió Mia.

Avanzaron por otras plataformas hasta donde se encontraban Saturos y Menardi con Félix y Sole.

—¡Alto ahí, ni se os ocurra encender el faro! —exclamó Hans.

—Menuda sorpresa —rió Menardi.

—Dejadlo ya, estáis acabados —gruñó Garet.

—¿Acabados nosotros? Permitidme que me ría. Si conocieseis nuestro verdadero poder, no os atreveríais a decirnos eso —Saturos sonrió maliciosamente tras pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—No nos dais ningún miedo —aseguró Iván—. Este será el último faro que piséis.

—Habla por ti, pequeñín, vamos a haceros pedazos —bufó Menardi, iniciando el combate.

Félix se puso delante de Sole para cubrirla y la hizo retroceder. En la cima del Faro de Venus había comenzado una de las batallas más duras que habrían de librar Hans y los demás. Saturos y Menardi atacaban sin pausa, por lo que sus oponentes no podían sino defenderse de sus estocadas. Sin embargo, no podrían estar atacando así todo el tiempo. En cuando Garet vio que Saturos se detuvo un momento, aprovechó para arremeter contra él. Cuando Saturos y Menardi detenían sus ataques momentáneamente para reponerse, Hans y los demás aprovechaban para atacarles, mermando así su energía, poco a poco. El resto del tiempo se defendían, aunque a veces no podían impedir que la psinergía de los del Clan Marte les hiriese.

—Eh, Menardi, enséñales lo que has aprendido a hacer, verás qué divertido. Yo te cubro —intervino Saturos.

—Decid adiós a vuestros efectos personales, queridos —rió ella mientras abría una especie de agujero negro en el aire.

El agujero comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y sintieron que una fuerza magnética les arrancaba las armas de sus cintos. No solo eso, sino que también absorbió el resto de objetos que llevaban encima, como el Orbe de Fuerza de Garet, el collar de poder de Hans e incluso las provisiones y las pociones de salud.

Aquello les cogió de sorpresa y les hizo bajar inconscientemente la guardia, y Saturos y Menardi aprovecharon para lanzar su psinergía contra ellos. Los cuatro resultaron heridos, pero Iván y Mia fueron los más perjudicados.

—Se acabó la juerga, amigos, no podemos perder más tiempo con vosotros —anunció Saturos, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Menardi, que asintió al comprender a qué se refería.

Hans y Garet se agacharon junto a Iván y Mia, que permanecían de rodillas, incapaces de levantarse.

—Tranquilos, usaré C _ura_. Hay que aprovechar ahora que esos dos están ocupados —les dijo Hans, alarmado, pues Saturos y Menardi estaban fusionándose y aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

—No quieren que nos demos cuenta, Hans, pero… —el rostro de Iván se contrajo por un momento en una mueca de dolor— les queda muy poca energía. Basta con que ataquemos una sola vez con fuerza.

—No te levantes, Iván, estás malherido —le detuvo Garet—. Hans, date prisa, parece que están acabando.

—Apenas me queda psinergía, solo podré curar a uno de los dos —respondió preocupado.

—Maldita sea, ¡justo ahora que necesitamos esas pociones de curación no tenemos nada! —estalló Garet, desesperado.

—Cura a Mia —dijo Iván con gran decisión.

—Así no resistirás ni un ataque más, yo puedo curarme sola… —replicó Mia, que además era más fuerte y podría aguantar al menos un ataque.

—Hazlo, Hans —le cortó.

Iván no podía permitir que nada más le ocurriese a Mia. A pesar de lo que había pasado en el palacio de Babi, aún la quería, y no pensaba dejar que Hans utilizase sus últimas gotas de psinergía para él.

—Ella es la que puede asestarles el golpe mortal —añadió para convencerle, pues Mia era una adepta de Mercurio y su poder les haría más daño.

La joven intuyó que aquello era en parte una excusa y que Iván tenía, además, otras razones. En esos instantes recordó la conversación que habían mantenido en la cubierta del barco aquella noche, en medio del Thanatos, y su extraña actitud después de su estancia en Tolbi. Hans se sintió mal por Iván, pero también se sentía aliviado por que fuera Mia quien fuera a reponerse. Utilizó _Cura_ con ella y pudo ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Ahora, ante ellos se encontraba un gigantesco dragón nacido de la fusión entre Saturos y Menardi. Hans se colocó en posición de ataque y llevó a cabo una invocación, pero no fue lo suficientemente potente. Garet utilizó su psinergía para defender a Iván. Iván estaba muy debilitado, pero intentó protegerse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que Mia pudiera realizar un solo movimiento, el dragón lanzó un poderoso ataque que le costó gran parte de la energía que le quedaba. Los cuatro guerreros fueron revolcados por el suelo, pero solo Iván no fue capaz de ponerse en pie de nuevo. Yacía boca abajo en el suelo, inmóvil, con serias heridas. Mia se alarmó al verle en aquel estado, pero sabía que de su siguiente movimiento dependía el final del enfrentamiento y no podía permitirse bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Se puso en pie con dificultad, al borde de la extenuación, e invocó a Boreal con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que fuera suficiente para acabar con el dragón.

—Por ti, Iván —murmuró para sí misma.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Mia abrió los ojos de nuevo, la invocación había terminado y el dragón ya no estaba allí. Tan solo estaban Saturos y Menardi, maltrechos, con una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro.

—Nos han… derrotado… —consiguió decir Menardi.

—No… Imposible… —murmuró Saturos antes de caer, junto con Menardi, al interior del faro.

Mia tardó unos instantes en asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y cuando lo hizo, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia Iván. Por el camino, cogió del suelo una poción de agua vital, pues el agujero que había abierto Menardi había desaparecido y todas sus pertenencias estaban ahora tiradas en el suelo.

Hans y Garet llegaron junto a él al mismo tiempo que ella. Hans lo puso boca arriba y le incorporó un poco mientras Mia ponía en sus labios el orificio del frasco.

—Por favor, por favor, esto tiene que funcionar… —suplicó.

Minutos después, cuando el frasco estaba ya casi vacío, Iván abrió los ojos.

—Iván… —dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo, a punto de llorar de emoción.

—Qué susto nos has dado —dijo Garet, soltando en un suspiro el aire contenido.

—Menos mal que estás bien, Iván —sonrió Hans—. Tenías razón, Mia ha derrotado a Saturos y a Menardi.

Aún algo aturdido, el muchacho intentó procesar aquella información.

—¿Ya no están? —consiguió articular algunas palabras.

—No, ya no hay que preocuparse más por ellos —respondió Garet.

—Vuelvo enseguida —Mia se alejó de ellos corriendo.

Cogió una piedra psinérgica de las que habían conseguido durante el viaje y volvió con ellos. Enseguida la piedra transfirió su contenido a la joven y pudo volver a hacer uso de la psinergía, así que cogió las manos de Iván y ejerció su poder curativo. Se miraron a los ojos y la chica sonrió. Iván sintió una sensación muy fuerte que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y no supo si aquello lo había provocado Mia con la psinergía o sin ella. Pensó que, después de todo, eran amigos, y no hacía bien en evitarla.

Antes de que Mia pudiese terminar, comenzaron a notar fuertes temblores bajo sus pies. Los cuatro miraron en derredor. Félix y Sole habían huido de allí cuando Saturos y Menardi habían caído derrotados, y el faro había dejado de ser un lugar seguro.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora —dictaminó Hans, serio—. Iván, ¿puedes andar?

—Creo que podré —logró ponerse en pie a pesar de las heridas.

—¡Por ahí! —señaló Mia.

Había unas escaleras que conducían directamente a la salida del faro, por lo que no tuvieron que deshacer todo el camino recorrido hasta el momento. Se alejaron de los alrededores del faro y, una vez a salvo, se detuvieron, cansados.

—Mia, encárgate de Iván, Garet y yo vamos a buscar a Félix y a Sole. No pueden haber ido muy lejos —dijo Hans, emprendiendo de nuevo el camino.

Iván y Mia se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol mientras sus compañeros se alejaban. Ambos estaban cansados y debilitados por la pelea y tardarían algunos días en reponer sus fuerzas por completo.

—¿Crees que Sole estará bien? —preguntó Iván rompiendo el silencio.

—Espero que sí, parecía asustada cuando la vi en la cima del faro. Sus padres deben de estar tan preocupados… —suspiró Mia.

—Le prometimos a su padre que la llevaríamos de vuelta a Lalivero, ¿qué haremos si no lo conseguimos?

—Lo conseguiremos. Tengo la sensación de que Félix no permitirá que sufra daño alguno.

Mia se arrodilló junto a Iván y, de nuevo, comenzó a transmitirle psinergía curativa, en silencio. La sensación reconfortante de las manos de la chica sobre las suyas fue más efectiva que la propia psinergía.

—¿Por qué has estado evitándome? —le asaltó de pronto.

Aquello cogió a Iván por sorpresa.

—No he estado…

—Me he dado cuenta —le interrumpió ella.

El muchacho suspiró, preguntándose si debía contarle la verdad o si inventar alguna excusa. Finalmente, se armó de valor y decidió contarle lo que sentía. No quería mentirle a Mia.

—El otro día, en Tolbi, me desperté al oíros hablar a Hans y a ti. Cuando iba a levantarme, os vi besándoos.

Hizo una pausa, pensando si detenerse ahí o contárselo todo. Pero Mia le miraba como esperando algo más.

—Y en ese momento supe que tenía que olvidar lo que sentía por ti. Por eso tenía esa actitud después de salir de Tolbi, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una tontería por mi parte comportarme así.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Mia detuvo la psinergía.

—Supongo que ahora cambiará el concepto que tienes sobre mí, es comprensible —añadió Iván.

Mia le cogió por los hombros y le miró un momento a los ojos, fijamente, antes de abrazarlo. Permanecieron así varios segundos hasta que ella habló.

—Si por un momento te atreves a pensar que no me importas, entonces sí cambiará el concepto que tengo de ti.

Iván no cabía en sí de asombro.

—No quiero que estés triste por mi culpa, no lo soportaría —añadió, separándose un poco de él y mirándole a los ojos de nuevo.

Iván sentía un tapón en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

—Por favor, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, como la noche que pasamos en la cubierta del barco mirando las estrellas —le pidió—. Al margen de lo que yo sienta por Hans, no quiero perderte a ti.

El corazón de Iván estaba a punto de estallar. Después de escuchar las palabras de Mia, bajó la cabeza, ruborizado, pero ella le cogió de la barbilla y se la levantó, esperando una respuesta.

—Por favor —repitió en un susurro.

Iván asintió.

—Está bien. Todo será como antes, nada ha cambiado —respondió finalmente.

Mia sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo no voy a abandonarte, no lo hagas tú conmigo —le dijo ella.

Escucharon unas pisadas cerca de ellos y se pusieron en pie. Respiraron aliviados al ver que eran sus compañeros, pero venían solos.

—¿Y Félix y Sole? —les preguntó Mia.

Hans negó con la cabeza, desanimado.

—Ni rastro de ellos —suspiró Garet—. Espero que Sole esté bien.

—Volvamos a Lalivero —propuso Mia—. Allí sabremos qué hacer.

—¿Iván ya está bien? —preguntó Hans.

—Estoy bien —asintió él.

—Bien, pongámonos en marcha, entonces. Cuando cesen los temblores en el Faro de Venus, volveremos para recoger nuestras cosas.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a Lalivero, que estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban, y allí encontraron a Iodem y a Faran. Ellos habían proseguido la búsqueda por su cuenta, pero no habían logrado encontrar ninguna pista del paradero de Sole. Sin embargo, los hombres de Faran la habían visto recientemente en la costa con un desconocido, pero cuando llegaron allí, no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Hans y los demás dedujeron que el extraño que la acompañaba era Félix.

—Seguramente Félix y ella se han adentrado en el océano —aventuró Hans.

—Seguiremos buscándola. Sole ha estado en situaciones peligrosas en otras ocasiones y siempre ha sobrevivido. Tenemos que tener esperanza —dijo Faran.

—La buscaremos en el océano. Y también a Nadia y a Kraden —intervino Garet—. Félix debe de saber dónde están, así que iremos tras él.

Los cuatro viajeros se despidieron de Iodem y Faran para poner rumbo primero al Faro de Venus para recoger sus armas y sus objetos, y después, al barco que les esperaba.

Ya en el muelle, los cuatro se detuvieron un momento.

—¿Preparados para partir? —preguntó Hans.

—Preparados —dijeron los demás a una.

Subieron al barco y poco después este comenzó a moverse. Habían viajado mucho tiempo y a través de muchos lugares, pero lo que no sabían es que nada de aquello era comparable con lo que les esperaba al otro lado del océano.


End file.
